After the Chores are Done
by Emery Wynter
Summary: A short story about Tris and Four getting to know the each other while in Amity. Caution: Smut ahead.


It has been almost three months that we've been living with Amity. For the most part, I hate it. All this peace and goodwill crap is really starting to get to me. There is one thing about Amity that I like though, and that's their opinion on how vital a healthy sexual relationship is with your partner. At almost any time of the day, you are bound to catch a couple enjoying each other's body in one way or another.

I have to admit; I was horrified at first. Tobias and I had just barely started becoming intimate, and I was struggling with my inner demons. The ones that told me I wasn't curvy enough, or that I smelled bad, or any of the other hundreds of things that go through your mind when you are inexperienced. Tobias was amazing through it all, never pushing me to do more than I was ready for and always ready with a compliment or reassurance when I needed it. After a short time, I became comfortable with my naked body, letting Tobias see and touch me, and our encounters became more frequent and carefree, almost matching that of the other Amity couples who seemed to have no shame at times. I say almost, but up until recently I still had a way to go.

Tobias had come to see me when his chores were done. We planned on having lunch in a quiet spot we'd found during an afternoon stroll. It was a small clearing by the lake, and it offered plenty of privacy for a young couple in love. This was our secret place, and it became the place we'd sneak off to anytime we wanted some alone time.

"How's your chore load looking?" Tobias wore a huge smile as he pulled me into his arms.

"I'm just about done for the day. You?"

"Finished in record time. We still on for our lunch date?" His eyes sparkled with mischief as we spoke in our secret code."

"Of course. Wouldn't miss it."

"Good, because we haven't had lunch together in a while and I'm ah… really hungry today."

I blushed, knowing others could hear our conversation. Did they know we were not really talking about an afternoon meal? "I'm just going to clean up a little and then we can go."

Tobias watched as I splashed water on my face and rubbed my arms down with the water coming from the garden hose. If Tobias and I were going to have lunch, I wanted to make sure I wasn't still covered in flour from the morning baking.

After I cleaned up, I quickly packed a basket with an assortment of fruits, nuts, and fresh bread, just in case we actually did want to eat at some point. I topped the basket off with a large handmade quilt and joined him at the big apple tree where we usually met after chores.

He closed my hand in his as he took the picnic basket out of my other hand. He always insisted on carrying it even though I'd give him a hard time.

We strolled hand in hand through the familiar path as we made our way to our secret spot.

"You look nice today," he smiled at me as we walked.

"I do? I don't know why you'd say that. I didn't do anything special today."

His smile grew wider. "I know. I think you look nice every day."

We reached our little clearing by the lake and Tobias immediately spread the quilt out for us to sit on. I lowered myself down to my knees and started to pull the food out when Tobias snatched the basket away. "The food can wait."

"Are you sure? I thought you were really hungry."

Tobias chuckled lightly. "I'm famished, but not for food."

He practically tackled me, forcing me onto my back on the blanket as his lips found mine and his hand slipped under my shirt to massage my breasts. A light moan escaped my lips, encouraging him to continue but he stopped instead. My eyes opened as his hand pulled away.

He was lying beside me on the blanket, just staring into my eyes. His right hand slid down the side of my face, and he couldn't stop grinning.

"What?" I couldn't understand what had gotten into him.

"Do you know what today is?"

I thought for a second, but nothing special came to mind. "Um, I'm pretty sure it's Thursday."

"Yeah, but what else?" He ran his fingers through my hair, tucking a loose lock behind my ear.

"I don't know."

His eyebrows lifted in mock horror. "You don't know!"

"No, I don't know. Are you going to tell me?"

His voice dropped lower, "Today is the two month anniversary of the first time we made love."

I couldn't help but smile. Could this man be any more perfect?

"I think we should do something special to celebrate the occasion," he added.

"Really? What do you have in mind?"

His smile was infectious, and even though trying new things made me nervous, I was excited to find out what he wanted to do.

"Do you trust me?"

"You know I do."

"Good. Because this is going to be different than anything we've done before. Are you alright with that?"

My heart started thumping hard in my chest. "Alright."

As soon as he had my permission, he went right to work. He pulled my t-shirt up over my head, then, without so much as a tiny pec in between, effortlessly unfastened my bra. He slid the straps down my arms until I was free from them, and tossed it aside. His mouth found my right breast immediately as he sucked on it gently before moving to the other one. While his tongue circled my nipple, his hands made quick work of my pants, and he tugged them down in one swift yank, taking my panties with them. I lay there completely naked while his eyes roamed over my entire body, feeling quite vulnerable since he was still completely clothed.

The corner of his mouth curved into a smile as he reached into his back pocket and pulled out a folded handkerchief. He sat me up, and without asking permission secured the folded square of fabric over my eyes.

Holy crap. This is hot, but I couldn't stop my nervousness as I wondered what he was going to do.

He gently laid me back down and set my hands down by my sides.

I couldn't see anything, but the unmistakable sound of his belt buckle being unfastened caused a surge of electricity to pulse between my legs. The sound of his zipper followed next and then the rustle of his jeans dropping to his ankles. The entire process took only seconds but felt like an eternity as I longed to feel him inside of me.

Then his lips were on mine, hungry for my kiss. Our tongues mingled while each of his hands captured a breast. His mouth moved to my neck as his tongue caressed my skin. I shivered when he pulled away, knowing he'd enter me soon.

"Spread your legs."

His command alone almost sent me into a tailspin. He'd always coaxed them open with his hand before. Teasing me with his fingers. I always thought that was erotic, but this was infinitely hotter. Of my own free will, I let my legs fall open enough for him to touch me like he always does.

"Open them more."

Oh my god. This might be the first time my body has ever started the orgasm cycle without him even touching me. My legs began to shake with anticipation as I open my legs more.

I've never been in this position, opened like this for him to see everything. There has always been touching and then penetration without the time in between for him to see me like this, and I suddenly feel self-conscious. I bring my hand down to cover myself, but he moves it away immediately. My God, why is he torturing me like this?

I hear him move and the blanket shifts under my hips. His hands slip under my legs jerking me forward quickly, and before I know what happened, he has my sex in his mouth. I gasp loudly as the sensation is like nothing I've ever felt before and as amazing as it feels, I'm horrified he'll pull away gagging. My hands fly down to the top of his head as I try to push him away before he realizes what a bad idea this was, but before I can signal him to stop, he lets out a muffled moan. If I didn't know what he was doing, I'd swear he was eating filet mignon. He hums in pleasure as his tongue circles my clit, sending my senses into a whirlwind. It doesn't take long for my body to bubble over in an intense orgasm. I can't help but cry out as my insides contract while he continues worshiping me with his tongue.

My entire body shakes with the aftershock of his performance. My brain tries to process what just happened.

A moment later he pulls the blindfold off, and he looks nervous, like he's afraid I'm going to yell at him. "I really wanted to do that, but I didn't think you'd let me if you knew what I was going to do."

I'm still in shock from the entire experience. Does he expect me to actually form words right now?

"You're right. I would never have let you do that."

He frowns. "I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me."

I can't keep the smile from overtaking my face. "I wouldn't have let you, but I'm really glad you did. That was the most intense orgasm I've ever had." I snap my mouth closed as I realize, he might not have liked it the way I did. He may have just done it because he knew I'd like it.

To my relieve he's grinning from one ear to the other. "Oh, so you liked it huh?"

I can do nothing but nod my head.

"Good. Because I'm going in for seconds."

My eyes roll back in my head, and I pull in a deep breath as his face disappears in between my legs again.


End file.
